De couteaux de cuisine et de sabres
by Hisilde
Summary: SanjiZoroSanji centric. Recueil de vieux OS sur ce couple tout est d'un humour débile, soyez prévenus :p Le dernier en date : The Travelo Way, spoilers chapitre 598.
1. De la parfaite conception navale

**Titre :** De la parfaite conception navale  
**Personnages:** Nami, Robin, Franky et un peu de Sanji/Zoro  
**Disclaimer:** à m'sieur Oda, mais ce n'est pas grave, tant que je n'en tire pas des sous, je peux quand même jouer avec eux, nananèreuh  
**Rating:** PG (tout en sous-entendus pas très sous-entendus)  
**Spoilers:** arc water 7  
**Note :** c'est encore un truc débile, mais débile. Dieux, mon cerveau a complètement court-circuité XD  
Franky est innocent tout plein, ne pas penser à toutes les utilisations possibles de ses idées de conceptions...

Nami se laisse tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Elle et Robin ont enfin chacune une magnifique chambre avec des meubles superbes et sophistiqués. La navigatrice affectionne particulièrement le bureau sur lequel elle pourra dessiner la carte de ses rêves. Le bois est doux et régulier (pas de risque de rater un trait à cause d'une surface de travail accidentée). Les chambres séparées sont aussi une idée de génie, à présent, ils ont tous droit à un peu plus d'intimité. Nami est aux anges, elle dort loin des chambres des garçons, elle pourra ainsi se reposer sans être dérangée par les ronflements de Luffy et n'entendra plus Usopp baragouiner sans cesse dans son sommeil. D'ailleurs, elle et Robin ont une place privilégiée, leurs appartements se trouvent juste à côté de la salle de bain qui, elle aussi, est d'une conception excellente. La jeune fille ne se plaindra jamais du fait que les chambres sont un peu petites à son goût ; ce mauvais point n'est vraiment que secondaire à ses yeux face à tout ce confort.

Nami se relève et se dirige vers la bibliothèque, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus eu l'occasion de bouquiner. Elle suspend cependant sa main à quelques centimètres du livre qu'elle a choisi, attirée par une étrangeté. Le rebord d'une des planches arbore une sorte de bouton poussoir. De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ? La rouquine n'ose pas appuyer de peur que ce soit un mécanisme irréversible ou quelque chose de dangereux. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire est d'aller vérifier si Robin en a un aussi dans sa chambre et également si ce bouton se cache dans les autres pièces du navire. Nami se dirige directement devant la porte de Robin et s'annonce. Alors que son amie ouvre la porte, Franky apparaît au bout du couloir, se dirigeant sans doute vers la salle de bain.

- Ha, Franky, tu tombes bien, entre !

La navigatrice n'attend pas qu'il décline l'ordre et le tire derrière elle dans la chambre de Robin. L'archéologue les observe silencieusement, elle a appris à ne plus essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ses amis et n'est pas étonnée de voir Nami s'imposer et forcer le charpentier à la suivre. La rouquine s'approche de la bibliothèque de Robin et examine les planches. Elle ne tarde pas à débusquer le même petit bouton poussoir se trouvant dans ses propres quartiers.

- Dis-moi Franky, il sert à quoi ce bouton ?  
- Ho, ça ! Il te donne accès au système de surveillance.  
- Au système de surveillance ?  
- Hm hm, j'ai installé et soigneusement caché des micros et des caméras dans toutes les pièces du navire. Ainsi, si nous nous faisons aborder et acculer dans une des pièces du Thousand Sunny, on peut surveiller nos agresseurs sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et mettre au point plus efficacement une stratégie de défense ou de reprise de contrôle. J'ai essayé de penser à toutes les situations imaginables en construisant ce bateau pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible.  
- De surveillance hein ?

Nami esquisse un sourire démoniaque et presse le bouton. L'étagère se met à trembler avant de se séparer en deux et de dévoiler tout un complexe de touches numérotés, d'écrans et d'escargophones.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'en a pas besoin pour le moment, tu vas activer inutilement le système et gaspiller de l'énergie.  
- Gaspiller ? Pas du tout ! J'en connais qui vont profiter de ce petit interlude pour se retrouver un peu au calme et seuls…

Franky fronce les sourcils et interroge Robin du regard. Cette dernière lui sourit et hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Nami restera Nami, difficile de la comprendre. La navigatrice observe le tableau de bord et déduit que les touches numérotées correspondent chacune à une pièce du Thousand Sunny. Elle les actionne chacune à leur tour, enregistrant mentalement les correspondances. Franky l'observe faire d'un œil absent et ne remarque pas qu'elle s'est arrêtée sur la projection de la chambre de Zoro, juste au moment où Sanji s'emploie à le réveiller à l'aide de caresses et de baisers, comme par hasard… Nami se retient de trépigner sur place mais craque rapidement.

- Gniii, Franky, tu es génial, je t'aime, je t'adore (pas autant que les Berrys tout de même) ! Robin, c'est génial on va avoir de quoi passer le temps et on pourra vérifier nos suppositions ! Et en plus, je pourrai vendre les copies des vidéos et gagner plein d'argent mwahaha.  
- Elle est… effrayante.  
- Hm, un Sanji version fille.  
- Elle cache bien son jeu.

Franky secoue la tête de gauche à droite et soupire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son système de surveillance serait utilisé de la sorte. Pauvre petit équipage, il le plaint (lui au moins, il connaît l'emplacement des caméras et donc, sait comment s'en cacher). Le charpentier veut sortir de la pièce mais il tique sur la scène se déroulant sur l'écran.

- Tiens, j'aurai plutôt dit que c'était Zoro le dominant non ?

Nami reporte toute son attention sur le sabreur et le cuistot, laissant de côté ses projets pour gagner de l'argent sans efforts.

- Ha, moi aussi, c'est étrange que ce soit le contraire…  
- Il veut peut-être lui faire plaisir, remarque Robin.  
- Ou alors Sanji le fait chanter 'si tu me laisses pas au-dessus, je te donne pas à manger', se moque Franky.  
- Hm non, impossible, Sanji ne laisserait personne mourir de faim, répond on ne peut plus sérieusement Nami. Par contre, il pourrait le manipuler en ajoutant par exemple des aphrodisiaques dans sa nourriture…  
- Ha mais regarde Nami, il l'a attaché avec sa cravate ! Zoro s'est peut-être fait surprendre… avec le plancher et les portes qui ne grincent même pas, c'est difficile d'entendre quelqu'un approcher. Après tout, le Thousand Sunny est mon chef-d'œuvre !  
- Je parie 1000 Berrys qu'il se laisse faire !  
- Moi, 500 qu'il va le laisser jouer un peu et reprendre le dessus au deuxième round !  
- 10000 qu'ils s'arrangent pour que ce soit chacun leur tour.

Nami et Franky se retournent vers Robin. 10000 Berrys, quand même…

- 2000 de plus qu'ils décident ça en jouant au janken ! renchérit Nami.  
- Topez-là les filles !  
- Ho Nami, tu as oublié d'activer les micros.  
- Ha, c'est vrai. Franky, tu m'expliques comment je dois faire pour les allumer ?  
- Tout de suite ♥ !


	2. Fichue Fangirl

**Titre :** Fichue fangirl  
**Personnages:** L'équipage de Luffy, Sanji/Zoro  
**Disclaimer:** à m'sieur Oda, mais c'est pas grave, tant que je n'en tire pas des sous, je peux quand même jouer avec eux, nananèreuh  
**Rating:** PG  
**Note :** c'est affreusement débile, OOC, … et tous les indices sont là pour diagnostiquer une schizophrénie, mais j'assume (la schizophrénie, pas le texte). Haaa, pauvre Zoro tout de même XD Je précise que plume de plomb est mon second pseudo

Alors que le Going Merry approchait d'une île estivale, la mer était calme, Luffy ne chahutait pas trop son équipage, Nami et Robin entretenaient leur bronzage sur le pont, Zoro y faisait une sieste, Usopp jouait encore avec ses préparation ultra-piquantes et Chopper pêchait tranquillement, assis sur le garde-fou. Sanji, lui, était sensé préparer le repas. Il sortit cependant en trombe de sa cuisine, affolé.

- Haaa, Zoro, c'est affreux, terrible, c'est la fin du monde.

L'interpellé releva une paupière, dévisageant mollement celui qui venait d'interrompre sa sieste.

- Quoi encore, tu es en pénurie de sel ? Ho non, je sais, Nami t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir, c'est ça ? Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a bien fait, c'est horrible de t'entendre piailler ainsi à longueur de journée.  
- Nami-san ne me dirait jamais une chose pareille, elle est la femme de ma vie, elle ne s'est simplement pas encore rendue compte qu'elle est folle amoureuse de moi.  
- Si c'était pour me casser les oreilles avec ça, tu aurais pu aller emmerder Nami directement et me laisser dormir !  
- Nami-san est la plus belle créature de l'univers, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, il suffit que l'auteur se décide enfin à nous mettre en cou… Ha, Zoro, c'est affreux, c'est la fin du monde.

Sanji était passé du mode effrayé à celui d'amoureux transi pour repasser à un état d'affolement dès que le mot couple traversa ses pensées. De bonne grâce, le sabreur leva à nouveau une paupière pour accorder un minimum d'attention au cuistot. Il poussa un soupir : il était le second du navire, pas l'assistant social de l'équipage.

- Raconte…  
- Haaa, c'est terrible  
- Ca je sais, c'est la troisième fois que tu le dis.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais être avec Nami-san…  
- Ben voyons  
- … dans les fanfictions de plume de plomb parce qu'elle préfère quand on est ensemble, nous deux, tu t'imagines ? Mais quel malheur.  
- Et il s'en rend compte seulement maintenant.  
- Pourquoi elle ne préfère pas écrire des Mary-sue dans lesquelles elle craque pour moi, là encore, je comprendrai, pauvre adolescente au cœur brisé, amoureuse d'un personnage aussi séduisant que moi.  
- Cours toujours, t'es pas son genre…  
- Mais pourquoi il faut qu'on attire des fangirls pareilles hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est une vraie calamité !  
- Te plains pas Sanji, dans cette histoire c'est surtout Zoro qui est à prendre en pitié.  
- Parle pour toi Usopp, toi, t'es toujours celui qui nous manipule alors que t'es même pas foutu d'inventer un mensonge vraisemblable. Au final, t'es gagnant dans ses fanfics.

Usopp croisa les bras et releva le menton, il était fier de lui.

- Et je ne m'en plains pas du tout.  
- Tu oublies sûrement qu'elle a voulu t'infliger une trentaine de morts.  
- Mais elle a abandonné l'idée !  
- Parce qu'elle était malade, je suppose qu'avec un peu de patience, elle s'occupera de toi, tôt ou tard.

Le menteur déglutit difficilement et maudit les auteurs qui torturaient leurs personnages préférés dans leurs écrits. A côté de lui, Sanji passait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, toujours aussi nerveux. Ce fut avec désespoir qu'il s'accrocha à la sacoche du canonnier, geignant comme un enfant le ferait pour un bobo au genou.

- Usopp, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour manipuler l'auteur et lui rentrer dans le crâne que le couple le plus magnifique de ce manga c'est Sanji/Nami ?  
- Pas moyen, dans sa tête, Nami est aussi une fangirl qui ne manquerait jamais une occasion de vous prendre sur le fait et… je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu saches le reste.  
- Haaa, monde cruel, Nami-san n'est pas comme ça.  
- Elle est pire que ça.  
- N'insulte pas Nami-san, marimo !

- Sanji, calme-toi. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes que de pauvres créatures de papier, nous ne pouvons pas résister à la volonté des auteurs et des fangirls. Et puis, tu sais, Zoro ferait n'importe quoi lui aussi pour obliger plume de plomb à changer d'avis ne serait-ce que pour le détail dominant-dominé.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça un _détail._  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes-là ?  
- Ho tu ne le sais pas ? T'as entendu Zoro, il ne le sait pas !  
- C'est bon, épargne-moi ça Usopp ou je te promets que tu vas faire connaissance avec mes sabres.  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?  
- Que c'est toi le seme !

Les trois marins tournèrent leur attention sur Nami, allongée sur son transat, qui venait de répondre en gloussant. Sanji demeurait silencieux et quelque peu étonné.

- Le quoi ?  
- Le se - me, répéta Usopp.  
- Et c'est quoi ce truc ?

Chopper en fit tomber sa canne à pêche pour courir mesurer la température de Sanji et lui tâter le poult. Robin avait esquissé un sourire moqueur auquel Sanji ne tint pas rigueur (Robin-chwan est trop craquante quand elle sourit ainsi, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, voyons !) Et tandis que Luffy se roulait par terre, hilare, le blond se demanda ce qu'il prenait à tout ces abrutis (il ne comptait pas Nami-san et Robin-chwan dans le tas, bien évidemment).

Usopp s'était installé près de Zoro et lui tapotait l'épaule, plein de compassion.

- Mon pauvre, encore heureux que plume de plomb te mette de temps à autre avec Luffy, au moins avec lui, il y a toujours moyen de faire des choses amusantes.

Usopp se retint de dire qu'elle le mettait aussi de temps à autre avec lui, le magnifique capt'ain Usopp car il craignait pour la santé mentale du pauvre sabreur. Après tout, il était tellement beau et courageux que n'importe qui perdrait la raison en apprenant qu'il pouvait profiter de son corps d'athlète.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cette folle pour qu'elle m'inflige ça.

Zoro enfouit son visage dans ses mains, de désespoir et de dépit. Apparemment, il n'avait même pas besoin du choc suite à l'annonce du pairing Zoro/Usopp (dont il connaissait déjà l'existence, de toute façon) pour que son moral s'effrite. Il ne possédait même plus la force de protester, la stupidité et le sadisme de ce foutu équipage (et peut-être aussi du destin, mais juste un peu) avait suffit à le mettre au tapis.

- Allez, allez, dis toi que c'est parce qu'ils nous adorent que les auteurs nous torturent. Quelle dure vie que celle d'un personnage !

Pendant qu'Usopp se sentait d'humeur à jouer au psychologue et au philosophe, Sanji s'énervait sur son capitaine qui osait se moquer de lui pour son ignorance alors que Luffy était beaucoup moins intelligent que lui !

Ce dernier s'était quelque peu calmé et fit signe à Sanji de s'abaisser à son hauteur. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille tout en pouffant. Le cuisinier se redressa un moment, complètement silencieux. Il lança un regard aux deux déesses qui avaient repris leurs occupations précédentes, tourna ensuite son attention vers le second, ce bâtard qui le provoquait tout le temps et qui osait le traiter de fillette. Nami s'était levée et susurra à son tour quelques alléchantes tentations à son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sanji y voie un magnifique moyen de rabattre le caquet à cette horrible algue d'eau douce tout en s'amusant.

- Kyaaa, c'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Il ne peut pas discuter ?  
- Non  
- Je peux l'attacher ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux le torturer ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux le droguer ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux vraiment vraiment lui faire tout absolument tout ce que je veux ?  
- Oui.  
- Sûr ?

L'assistance (sauf Zoro) acquiesça à nouveau. Sanji se retourna vers son cher partenaire, un sourire sadique étirant à présent ses lèvres. Tout l'équipage le regardait, les deux filles avec plus d'intérêt que les autres. Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers le second du navire. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fit légèrement sortir du fourreau une de ses lames.

- Tu t'approche encore et je t'égorge  
- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu essayes de fuir tes obligations, petit marimo d'amour ?

Zoro avala de travers et pensa sérieusement à plonger par-dessus bord, les requins lui paraissaient beaucoup plus sympathiques, tout d'un coup.


	3. The Travelo Way, spoilers ch598

**Titre :** The Travelo Way  
**Disclaimer :** pazamwa  
**Personnages :** l'équipage de Luffy, Zoro/Sanji  
**Rating :** PG  
**Notes :** OS stupide, pour pas changer. Et c'est certainement une idée que j'évoquerai dans d'autres fics, elle m'amuse beaucoup. /!\ Spoilers chapitre 598 !

Le Thousand Sunny venait de lever l'ancre, le navire quittait enfin les abords de l'archipel Shabondy. Heureux de se revoir enfin, tout l'équipage se retrouva sur le pont, installé dans l'herbe ou adossé sur les rambardes. Chacun échangeait ses aventures passées en solitaire durant ces deux dernières années. Tous évoquèrent avec plus ou moins de détails et plus ou moins de tremblements d'effroi par quoi ils étaient passés. Quand Luffy leur raconta enfin qu'il avait rencontré les pirates d'Amazon Lily, Sanji se laissa tomber au sol et geignant que c'était dégueulasse. Le monde était décidément trop cruel.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Zoro observait Sanji se lamenter de la chance insolente de Luffy. Deux ans, il avait passé deux ans juste à côté de l'île des femmes, près de Boa Hancock, la plus belle créature de ce monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir pu échanger sa place avec son capitaine. Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du bretteur. Il lança un regard à Nami qui regardait elle aussi la scène, curieuse de comprendre les phrases sibyllines de Sanji concernant ses deux ans à lui.

- 30% de ma dette que j'éclaire ta lanterne et que je fais crier Sanji comme une fillette.

Nami haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

- Ha, tu peux toujours courir, Sanji ne parlera jamais de ce qu'il a vécu pendant ces deux ans de séparation, il semble beaucoup trop traumatisé pour ça. Va pour 30% de ta dette. Mais si tu perds, je la double.

Zoro tendit une main en direction de la navigatrice et cette dernière la serra. Nami n'avait pas pris attention au regard confiant de Zoro, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit le frisson de l'appât du gain, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Sanji s'était redressé et levait les bras au ciel, prenant à témoin les nuages que c'était lui, Sanji aux pieds noirs, qui aurait mérité de rencontrer les amazones.

- Mais voyons Sanji, ne te plains pas, nous sommes tous passés par d'horribles moments pendant ces deux ans. Sois plutôt content de nous revoir, hm ?

Tout en parlant, le bretteur s'approcha de Sanji, son sourire malicieux toujours plaqué sur son visage. Il se posta juste derrière le cuisinier et à la fin de sa phrase, il lui mit la main aux fesses en une petite tape bruyante. Ce qui fit crier Sanji comme une fillette.

- Pff, trop facile, murmura Nami avec mauvaise foi.  
- Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend espèce d'algue d'eau douce ?

Zoro ne répondit rien. Il étira tout simplement son sourire. Sanji se recula et fit face à l'autre homme pour prévenir toute autre tentative de pelotage.

- Mais il ne faut pas avoir honte, Sanji. Tu sais, je suis vachement étonné de te retrouver habillé comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais adopté ton nouveau style vestimentaire, très sexy, il faut l'avouer.

Le visage de Sanji pâlit. Zoro parlait comme si il savait. Ho mon dieu non, il savait. Autour d'eux, l'équipage suivait la conversation avec intérêt, très amusé de voir Zoro taquiner Sanji, ça leur avait manqué. Nami eut l'horrible sensation que Zoro l'avait arnaquée sur ce coup, merde, ce gars n'était plus aussi stupide qu'avant.

- Tu sais, moi, pendant mon entraînement, j'en ai bavé autant que toi.

Zoro ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait effectivement du affronter plus qu'un simple entraînement au sabre, brr. Il chassa cependant vite ses horribles souvenirs pour revenir à la tourmente de Sanji.

- Mais je dois avouer qu'être disciple d'un Shichibukai a ses avantages. Par exemple, je suis facilement retrouvable. J'ai reçu une jolie lettre d'un certain Ivankov...  
- Ho, tu connais Ivankov ? C'est un type génial, aussi bizarre que Bon-chan. Il était là, pendant la bataille de Marinford.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa rapidement les yeux de Luffy mais il se reprit vite.

- C'est pas cool qu'il t'ait envoyé une lettre à toi et pas à moi.  
- Il disait qu'il ne savait pas où Rayleigh t'avait emmené, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. Par contre, avec ses contacts de l'armée révolutionnaire, il a pu savoir où je me trouvais. Il ne t'a rien envoyé à toi, Robin ?  
- Hm, non. En fait, il a bien voulu me parler de quelque chose qu'il disait être amusant mais je n'y ai pas porté attention. J'étais concentrée sur mon travail.

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit encore.

- Parfait.

Sanji redouta le pire.

- Hm. Marimo, ne me dis pas que tu as gardé cette lettre ?  
- Ho non. Pas besoin, je me souviens très bien de quoi elle parlait. Par contre, j'ai gardé la photo qu'Ivankov a glissé dans l'enveloppe. Tu y es si sexy, je n'aurai jamais pu la jeter.

Sanji eut un petit rire nerveux. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Ho, et tu ne préfèrerais pas la garder pour toi, par hasard ?  
- Et pourquoi ça ? Tout le monde devrait en profiter, non ? En plus Ivankov m'a demandé, noir sur blanc, de partager ce petit souvenir avec les autres membres de l'équipage une fois que nous nous serions retrouvés. Je vais chercher la photo tout de suite d'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parle.

Et Zoro quitta le pont, laissant un silence curieux s'installer derrière lui. Sanji avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ses deux déesses le voient sur cette photo, il ne voulait pas qu'elles se moquent de lui, il n'aurait plus aucun crédit à leurs yeux. Et l'indifférence de ses belles serait la fin de son petit monde. De son côté, Nami avait un sourire satisfait. Zoro avait failli l'avoir. Il bluffait très bien, mais Sanji n'avait encore rien révélé de ses deux ans d'entraînement. Vu l'état dans lequel il se mettait, c'est que ça avait du être particulièrement humiliant pour lui, bof, certainement une île au style vestimentaire ridicule, comme en avait parlé Zoro plus tôt. Les hommes y portaient des toges peut-être, comme les civilisations de l'ancien temps ? Ou peut-être étaient-ils forcés de porter d'horribles perruques comme celles que possèdent les juges de feu Enies Lobby ? Nami était en tout cas amusée par le petit spectacle de Zoro. C'était une jolie façon de reprendre en beauté leur voyage, d'inaugurer leur nouveau départ. Sanji s'en remettrait de toute façon et il trouverait toujours une parade pour faire regretter au bretteur cet affront.

Zoro revint bien vite, un bout de papier en main. Il faisait mine de regarder le cliché, les yeux pétillants de malice. Nami applaudit intérieurement le jeu d'acteur, ça méritait bien 30% de sa dette.

- En tout cas, le rose te va très bien.

Sanji défaillit.

- Les talons aiguilles, par contre...

Usopp commençait à comprendre et il pouffa. Sanji n'eut pas le courage de le fusiller du regard, il avait trop honte.

- ... quoi que, vu ton style de combat, ça peut être assez meurtrier, non ? Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu ne les as pas gardé. C'est très sensuel, des talons aiguilles, dommage d'ailleurs que les filles de l'équipage n'en portent pas.

Brook et Franky approuvèrent vigoureusement d'un hochement de tête. Sanji n'eut pas la force de hurler que ses douces n'avaient pas à les aguicher eux, mais juste lui.

- Par contre, je comprends que tu sois revenu aux pantalons, ça doit être embarassant de se battre en robe alors que tu es toujours la tête en bas pendant un combat. Mais c'est triste, au moins, elles mettent en valeur tes jolies jambes, au contraire de ton pantalon tiré à quatre épingles.  
- Hey, Zoro, tu vas finir par nous la filer, cette photo ?  
- Ho, pardon, bien sûr.

Zoro fit mine de s'approcher de Luffy, la photo tendue vers lui mais Sanji bondit avec desespoir vers le bretteur pour s'emparer du papier et de le déchirer en des millions de petits morceaux, de si petits morceaux que personne ne pourrait plus jamais reconstituer la preuve des deux ans de sa vie qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier. Son tortionnaire ne chercha pas à se débattre et laissa le cuisinier s'emparer du bout de feuille et de le réduire en charpie sous les protestations des autres : ils auraient bien aimé voir ça. Tout en déchirant copieusement la photo, Sanji crachait son fiel.

- Ces deux ans n'ont jamais existé. Personne ne doit savoir, surtout les filles, que j'ai du supporter deux ans de combats, en robe, ils ont même voulu me faire mettre des bas raisi, sur une île de travestis, à vivre mon PIRE cauchemar !

Zoro eut un sourire satisfait. Il croisa le regard de Nami. Cette dernière eut un hochement de tête. Elle avait peut-être un arrière goût amer dans la bouche à cause de la perte de son argent mais au moins, elle s'était bien amusée. Toute cette agitation lui avait manqué. Le bretteur s'accroupit à hauteur du cuisinier et posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est bon Sanji, je te taquine, il n'y avait pas de photo, le bout de papier était blanc.

Sanji stoppa ses mouvements compulsifs. Il redressa les yeux vers Zoro, une expression de zombie sur le visage.

- Hein ?

S'en suivit une bagarre épique qui resta dans les mémoires. Nami n'intervint même pas pour les stopper. Sanji et Zoro avaient, eux aussi, le droit de fêter leurs retrouvailles comme ils l'entendaient.

- Je ne me souviens pas de Zoro comme ça.  
- Moi non plus, Robin.  
- Je me demande d'où ça lui vient, murmura Usopp.  
- C'est certainement Mihawk qui lui en a fait voir de mauvaises, à lui aussi. Et il doit avoir besoin de torturer les autres de la même manière pour se sentir mieux.  
- Hm. Chacun ses traumatismes à ce que je constate.  
- Bah, ça dépend, je considère que j'ai eu de la chance.  
- Parle pour toi, Nami.  
- Ho allez Usopp, te plains pas, tu es devenu beaucoup plus viril après deux ans sur ton île carnivore.

Le menteur se rengorgea sous le compliment, ce qui provoqua le rire amusé de Robin. Nami finit tout de même par filer un coup de poing à Zoro et un autre à Sanji, on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Sanji se redressa dans la seconde, l'œil en cœur et proposa à sa Nami, qui est siiii jolie quand elle est en colère, un petit en-cas revigorant comme il en avait à présent le secret, secret piqué dans l'antre du démon où il avait du survivre ces deux dernières années.

- Ha, je savais que la cuisine c'était un truc de gay !

Zoro reçut un coup de pied sur le crâne qui le sonna presque. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine, Sanji râla qu'il était quand même bien content, le petit pois, d'être nourri par sa cuisine de gay.

- C'était bien joué Zoro, beau coup de bluff.

Zoro haussa un sourcil amusé mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas bluffé. Il possédait vraiment une photo mais il ne l'aurait jamais montrée aux autres sous le nez de Sanji avec le risque qu'il la réduise en miette, ç'aurait été triste. Mais il préférait garder ça pour lui. La photo était plutôt réussie, après tout.


End file.
